Sasori the Superstar
by KiraNakashima
Summary: Sasori is a superstar singer and Deidara is one of his dancers. He is also, unknowingly, the object of Sasori's crush. Sasori must deal with his manager, his grandmother, and his own anxieties to muster the courage to be with his crush! Short one shot. Humorous. Late ass entry for Saso dei month! Barely getting it in there.


Sasori the Superstar.

AU. Little bit of OOC

Naruto and all characters there in owned by Kishimoto 

Story is mine though. Had a little inspiration/feedback from cousin!!

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Saaaaasoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!"

The crowd erupted with screams loud enough to pierce eardrums. The excitement in the stadium was enough to energize anyone. Backstage, Sasori had a final word with his crew and his dancers, he heard the chants growing louder. "Sa-sor-ri! sa-sor-ri!" The chants grew louder and louder until they overtook even the voice in his earpiece. "You look cold in that weirdo shirt, sonny. You want me to knit you a warm sweater. Ohh I can put a little s on it for sasori!" A few led old voice fracked over the microphone. Naturally, Sasori, the flaming red-head singer was confused to hear the voice coming from the ear piece where his manager's voice should have been. "Granny?!" His confusion was clear in his voice and his face. Suddenly, another voice startled him. "DAMNIT. CHIYO, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? STOP INTERFERING IN OUR RADIOS! I'm sorry, Sasori. You're on in two minutes. I've prepared the dancers and all the set." Sasori stood, slightly confused, until he saw his back up dancers lining up in preparation for the night's show. "Thanks, man! I'm ready. Let's all get hyped!" He clapped and jumped with excitement. He looked down at his outfit and Che led his hair in the Mirror a final time. His white crop top, or "weirdo shirt" as his grandmother so eloquently put it, was one size too big, just enough to show movement when he danced on stage. His skin-tight leather pants hugged his body and showed off his nice butt, too.

His heart started beating faster and faster as he entered the stage. The screaming of the crowd energized him but, no matter how many times he had preformed before, he got butterflies every time. "Are you ready?" The crowd roared cheers of pure exhilaration and Sasori soaked it up. "I said are you ready?! I can't hear you!" The screams and claps called forth the music, out came the crew of dancers, moving and shaking. As Sasori sang his heart out, he eyes one of his dancers. A fabulous blonde number with flowing, long hair. Said blonde was performing the highly-practiced dance perfectly and didn't even notice the looks. He struck his final pose, a well-executed split.

An hour had passed and an exhausted Sasori left the stage, much to the dismay of the crowd, a sea of mostly girls. They screamed for him to return, even though he had already come to perform an encore. He slumped into his dressing room and collapsed on the chair. The door swung open to reveal his manager in its frame. Sasori felt his energy from across the room. He was speaking loudly and exuberantly about the show and some other nonsense. Honestly, Sasori didn't care, his eyes had drifted past the annoying man in the door frame and straight to the parade of dancers moving in the back. His eyes locked onto his favorite blonde as said boy stretched and laughed with his fellow dancers. He must be so flexible! "Sasori, are you even listening?!" The red head snapped his eyes back and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah definitely . I agree. Whatever you think!"

"I wasn't expressing and opinion. You're super distracted, what are you over there thinking about?!" He was clearly confused.

"Oh, nothing. Just tired. Sorry." He stumbled over his words. I'm definitely not thinking about flexible blondes, he thought to himself.

"Well, either way, we need to get moving. You should get back to the bus and get some rest.

"I guess. I'm too tired for the groupies though, can you clear a path?" He was still sitting and his manager didn't say anything but nodded and started talking into his microphone to the security team. Sasori was still uninterested and had started thinking about his flexible dancer again.

The limber blonde moved gracefully, even when he wasn't dancing. Sasori watched intently, eyes never leaving the beautiful blonde, especially his firm assets. He watched until the dancer's body had moved completely out of view. As if his manager had some premonition, he popped back into the doorframe, startling Sasori out of his trance and disrupting his thoughts with a loud, obnoxious voice. "Alright, Sasori, everything's ready but, you seen your grandma? I can't find the old lady anywhere."

"Uh, can't say I have. She usually finds me the second the show is over. Maybe she's in the bathroom or something."

"Uh, maybe, but it's been like an hour since the show ended. That's a long one to be in the bathroom" the taller man responded.

"Well, Tobi, you never know. Maybe she's having problems. She's getting yo there. Maybe she's just sleeping somewhere. Ask Hidan to find her perhaps?" Sasori sighed and rested his head in one hand.

"Sure, we'll find her. Maybe she knitting you a sweater." Tobi winked and smirked.

"Not funny, Tobi. Keep your day job"

"You are my day job, anyway, I'll let you know when we've found her" he walked out the door before Sasori could voice his appreciation.

Hidan, the head of security was busy searching for the older woman. "Chiyo, were not playing now. Where are you?" He called, opening every door and searching every hall. No sign of the neglected knitter.

Meanwhile, Sasori decided to take his things to the bus and return if his grandmother hadn't been found by then. As promised, the way was clear, the bus was parked close and he made it there quickly. Along the way he passed Kisame and Itachi, two members of his security team tasked with guarding the exit.

Before he reached the bus, he saw the familiar blonde, he knew the beauty's name was Deidara, he had met his dancers during rehearsals. Upon his first view of Deidara, he couldn't keep his mind off him. It tormented him, really, he wan't so badly to speak to him, but was too afraid. He didn't want to make thee boy uncomfortable if that wasn't what he was into.

While the red-head was day dreaming, he had unknowingly stopped in his tracks and was starring at Deidara. A voice pulled him from his trance. "Hey, Sasori, you ok, bud. Hm" Deidara passed him a concerned look. Sasori immediately snapped his head up and panicked a bit.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. Sorry, I'm just tired. I'm gonna go." He moved quickly. he hadn't realized the blonde was following him until he heard the lovely voice again.

"Sasori, you seem..off. You sure you're ok? You had a great show today! Hm" The blonde smiled brightly. Deidara had a slight speech impediment that caused him to make a noise when he spoke. It was what kept him from being a singer himself. He was self-conscious about it, but he was unaware that Sasori actually found it attractive.

Sasori's words stuttered to life. "I'm sorry, Deidara, I'm fine. Really. Thanks. You were amazing out there today, as usual. I'm lucky to have you." He immediately regretted speaking, now Deidara probably thought he was a freak.

"Thanks, Sasori, I thought I messed up one of thee moves, honestly." The blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Of course not, you were great." A sudden wave of bravery, or stupidity washed over him, "hey, uh, Deidara, would you wanna, uh, get a drink with me or something?" He heard his words as if they were someone else's. The anxiety was back. Deidara took only a second to respond, but it felt like a century to Sasori.

"Well, I'm pretty tired, but also pretty thirsty, so sure!" That beautiful smile that made Sasori weak had returned. Sasori's face lit up.

"Really?! Okay, I need to grab some things from the bus and perhaps change these clothes. You can come along and wait for me if you want." Sasori could hardly contain thee excitement he felt. he tried to reason with himself. he didn't know what this meant, it could just be two guys having a drink, can't freak out. The two wandered to the bus sharing small talk.

Sasori entered the bus first and heard noise in the back, near his sleeping quarters. He snapped his head in the direction of the noise and saw a familiar old lady, rummaging through his drawers and holding something he hadn't yet Identified.

"Granny?! What are you doing? Where have you been?! We've been looking every...what are you holding?!" His grandmother and turned her attention to her grandson. He had almost forgotten he was looking for her. Being boy crazy was really distracting. She had raised her hand to reveal that she was holding a pair of Sasori's intimate underwear. A thong to be exact.

"What are these doing here?!" She questioned.

"Granny, put those down and get out of my drawers. That's my stuff?" He demands, Slightly horrified. He was hoping Deidara hadn't seen, but the look on his face said he had.

"Why isn't your name on these?! Someone might get confused! Have these been washed?!" She was always so overbearing with her motherly instincts.

"Granny, they're fine. Please, put them back an let's go. I need to tell everyone you've been found.

The nutty knitter seemed to notice Deidara's presence as she spoke again. "Ohhhh, Sasori, I see, you have a special friend. These must be for her. I'm sorry dear. I'll just go. I'm knitting a sweater for that large security guard, Posiedan was it? No, Haden. Yes that's it! I must get his sweater!"

"Hidan, granny. His name is Hidan. Please, let's just go." Sasori pulled his radio out and announced to thee crew that his grandmother had been found. She stepped out of the bus, Sasori was about to follow, he turned to Deidara to tell him he could wait there, but he was greeted by tears.

"Deidara? Are you ok?" Sasori put a comforting had on his shoulder.

"You thought I was a girl, didn't you? That why you invited me for drinks." His blue eyes met Sasori's brown ones.

"Deidara, no, Of course not! pease excuse my grandmother, she is a nutty old woman, but the last time I left her alone, she knitted sweaters for the fish. I invited you. To drinks because I want to have drinks with you! You're so stunning!" Sasori hadn't meant to let all of that out so soon, but it was too late now.

"You really think so? Then who's underwear were those?!"

Sasori blushed, "Mine. What can I say, I have weird fashion" He shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. He was slightly embarrassed and Deidara laughed.

"What?" Sasori was confused.

"Oh nothing." Deidara giggled. "I just wanted to hear you say that, I have a similar pair. Hm." they both chuckled this time, Sasori's was joined by a sigh of relief.

"Well, let me get my grandmother settled, then we will get those damn drinks!" Sasori smiled. Deidara nodded and Sasori left thee bus to deal with his grandmother, who was already complaining.

"Oh, Sasori, finally. I've been waiting. These hoodlums want me to go to the hotel, but I wouldn't leave without you!" She was so contrary.

"Granny, I asked them to take you to thee hotel. I'll be along later. They are just here to keep you safe." Sasori tried to explain. He loved her, but for heaven's sake she was difficult.

"You want me to go without you? Oh, Sasori, I understand, you want to be with that girl."

"granny, no. That was a boy, we are gonna go to the bar later. Pease just go to thee hotel." Sasori was trying not to blush. His security team was starring at him now. They were clearly suspicious. "Stop starring and please escort her to the hotel. I'm going out so one of you should accompany me." He instructed.

"Sure thing, Loverboy" Hidan winked.

"Does everyone thinks they are a comedian tonight." Sasori said his goodbyes and sent the crew on their way. What a nightmare he thought. Nearly outed by his own grandmother. He wasn't necessarily closeted, but he didn't need everyone knowing who he was with. if not for himself than for Deidara. The remaining security guard waited outside the bus. Sasori rubbed his face and returned to the bus to find Deidara sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone.

"I'm so sorry, there must be something in the air today. Anyway, wit here and I'll change real quick." Sasori started moving towards the back.

"Are you gonna wear those underwear, hm?" Deidara winked.

"Oh totally, apparently it's comedy night" Sasori said the first part sarcastically and mumbled the rest under his breath. As he rummaged through the drawer, he pinched the perpetrating pair and flung them aside. He didn't want to wear a pair he had just seen his grandmother holding. Thankfully for him, and for Deidara, though he didn't yet know it, he had more than one pair. He pulled out a fiery red pair to match his hair. He grabbed a casually pair of black skinny jeans and a blue shirt that fit him perfectly. He wondered, briefly, if it was a fashion crime to wear a blue shirt and red underwear, but quickly brushed thee thought away. He was trying to remain calm, he didn't think expect anything out of the night, just friendship. He had always found pessimism to work well. He was either always right, or very pleasantly surprised.

When he returned to thee blonde, he spoke again. "So sorry to have kept you waiting. I hate to wait, but in this business you're either flying around like a loose chicken, or waiting around. Do I look ok?" He pushed both arms out from his body to give Deidara a better view.

"You look great." he smiled reassuringly as they left the bus together.

Sasori called for a car to pick himself, Daeidara, and Itachi, the security guard, up and they were whisked away to a bar somewhere downtown. He hoped that no one would recognize him, but, it was inevitable. He signed a few obligatory atop raps and was escorted to a VIP lounge where he would have some much needed alone time with Deidara.

"I'm sorry." Sasori spoke and downcast his eyes.

"What, hm?" Deidara was rather confused.

"That this night has been one mess after another. That I'm so awkward. That I have hardly got to spend anytime with you and I am the one who asked you to come." He was exasperated and exhausted and Deidara could tell.

"Sasori, you don't have to apologize. You're famous, to to be expected and we all know your grandmother, we are used to her knitting shenanigans." Deidara smiled no giggled slightly.

"I know, I just really wanted to make you feel special today. For a long time I...never mind." A blush grew across his face, deep enough to match his hair.

"For a long time what, Sasori. It's ok, you can tell me. I won't run away or bite or anything" Deidara chuckled again, he hoped to lighten thee mood and make Sasori more comfortable talking to him.

"Well, I've, uh, I've been interested in you for a while. I was afraid to say anything. I didn't even know if you were gay, let alone if you felt thee same way. I'm sorry, I need to get some air." He quickly stood and tried to leave but Deidara caught him by thee arm.

Before Sasori could pull away from him, the blonde had planted a deep kiss on his soft lips. Deidara pulled away and Sasori made some sort of noise out of pure surprise. He sounded quite foolish, but nether of the men cared.

"I'm sorry about that, but I wanted you to know how I feel." Deidara looked away from the singer, he missed the expression on Sasori's face. it turned from shock and confusion to elation.

"Don't apologize, just do it again." Sasori gently pulled Deidara's shoulders to bring him closer as they embraced in another kiss. Sasori tried to keep quite, Itachi was just outside thee door. A door which was more of a curtain and didn't provide thee privacy he would have hoped for.

He broke he kiss and held Deidara's shoulders again as he spoke. "Hum would you maybe wanna, well, you don't have to, uh." He took a deep breath. "Do you wanna get out off here and go back to thee hotel?" he pushed out all thee confidence he could muster.

"I thought you'd never ask!" The blonde grabbed one of the hands that had been previously on his shoulder and started towards the exit. As they left the lounge, Itachi joined them and they returned swiftly to the hotel. Sasori excused his security and snatched his room key from his back pocket.

Sasori, still holding his key, pushed Deidara against the door and kissed him again. He had always wanted to try something he had seen on TV, so he picked Deidara up, without breaking the kiss and fumbled around until he had opened the door. Not even two feet in thee door he stopped in his tracks and nearly dropped Deidara like a sack of potatoes.

Deidara, now out of Sasori's arms, was prepared to protest before he saw Sasori's face change. The red headed was not happy. "Grandma, what are you doing in my hotel room?! Do you ever stop meddling?" Sasori was trying hard to keep his cool.

"Oh I'm sorry Sasori, dear, I was just looking for my sewing machine. have you seen it. It's about yay big and has little knobs and.." She was gage steering with her hands to illustrate her point but Sassori interrupted her.

"I know what it looks like. Why they hell would I have it. In fact, it's nearly midnight? Why are you even looking. Go to bed.' Deidara had grabbed Sasori's arm to try and soothe him.

"I'm sorry Sasori. I see you have that girl with you again so I'll just go." She started t bustle past the pair.

"He's a boy, grandma. I told you that."

"Yes, yes. He looks familiar. Have you ever sold butter, young man. I'd swear you sold me one butter once."

"No, lady Chiyo. I've never sold butter. My name is Deidara nod I'm one of Sasori's dancers." Deidara was trying not to giggle.

"Have you ever been to Norway? They have great butter in Norway. Once upon a time I met the love of my life at a butter stand in the countryside of Norway. I was just about your age and I remember..."

"Granny, Please, not now. I'm sure Deidara would love to hear about the great butter war of Norway and how uncle hookinstruddle, or whatever his name was, got bamboozled some other time, but we're kind of busy , so if you could just go on to bed now.

"Ok, I'll tell you tomorrow. It's a great story. Goodnight"

"Goodnight now." Sasori escorted her to the hall and watched to make sure she reached her room.

"I'm so sorry. I swear she needs help." Sasori returned to Deidara.

"I think she cute. She's a real hoot. I really do wanna hear that story now." They both giggled.

"No you don't. When she tells stories, she tends to circle the airport a while before bringing it in for a landing." hey chuckled again. "Now where was I?" He put his hands at thee rim of Deidara's soft red dancing shirt and teased it upwards.

"I believe you were right here" Deidara said, planting a kiss.

Sasori removed Deidara's shirt to reveal a toned midsection. More toned than Sasori's which had been revealed by the blonde rashly removing the blue shirt. Without breaking the kiss, Sasori unbuckled his pants and then Deidara's. He moved them both to the bed and kicked off his own pants, Deidara glanced down to see that Sasori was, in fact, wearing a thing. he smiled widely.

"What?! Do you want to stop? You can tell me f you do!!" Sasori panicked. Deidara chuckled.

'No, no. It's just that you actually wore them, hmm. I didn't think you would Hm."

"Of course, you requested them after all." Sasori smiled.

"look" he whispered as he shimmied his pants down to show that he, too, was wear a thong. A beautiful blue one similar o Sasori's. The two smiled brightly and Sasori pulled the pants all the way off.

Sasori laid thee blonde down flat on his back and began kissing up and down his body. He trailed kisses al the way down to the edge of his pretty blue thong. He grabbed it with his teeth and wrestled it off. When he got it down, Deidara used his hands to pull Sasori's off. They were both obviously ready for the next step.

Sasori flipped Deidara underneath him and made sure he was comfortable before scrambling to get some lube he had in one of his bags. When he had secured thee lube, he used his fingers to tease Deidara, finally, he couldn't wait any longer and he went in. He was moving so fast, he couldn't even control his movements anymore.

They were moaning so loud they probably woke the neighbors, but they weren't concerned with who heard. When they had both finished, Sasori could barely speak, he was out of breath and panting hard. "That was nice. " He panted out.

"It was. Hm" Sasri had collapsed next to the sweaty blonde.

"What time you want breakfast tomorrow?" Sasori asked.

"I don't know. Whenever you want I guess. 9:30, maybe?" Deidara was a little surprised he was asking abut breakfast.

"Sounds lovely. We better get up at 8 then. We can shower." HE rubbed his hand over Deidara's chest as he spoke and winked.

"Mhmm sounds like fun" Deidara giggled and switched off the light. The two were so tired they did'tt even say goodnight before falling asleep. It was a happy ending after all


End file.
